The VocaVocaloid Diner
by SimplisticDreams
Summary: On a girls' night, Rin and Miku decide to go to the Voca-Vocaloid Diner where an enthusiastic server named Len greets them.  But he keeps glancing at Rin with starry eyes... one-shot: RinxLen


**_A/N: _**A short, cliche one-shot I was inspired to write after going to a diner with my mom and seeing an enthusiastic server. Me, being a writer with a constant stream of imagination, I pictured Len being a server. And of course, being the RinxLen shipper I am, I morphed it into a cheesy romance one-shot. XD (That, and I think I owe you guys some fluff after any frustration you may have felt with _The Perfect Duet_... no foul play here!) Yes, I know the title is cheesy... everything about this fan fiction is cheesy. Please review and let me know what you guys think!

* * *

_The Voca-Vocaloid Diner_

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so hungry!" Rin cried, shouting her voice into the night.

"Yeah, so am I." Miku groaned, getting a better grip at one of her shopping bags.

The two had gone through a night filled to the brim with complete girlishness. They had gotten their nails done, plowed through the mall, taking one clothing store after another, and sat through a chick flick at the theaters. Now as they walked out of their favorite book store, it was 10:00 PM and they had just come to a mutual realization that they had had nothing to eat since a late breakfast. Rin fished her cell phone out of her purse to peek at the time.

"Who's open this late, though?" She said, squinting her eyes at the light that suddenly attacked her eyes.

"Plenty! There's that one pancake house that's open 24 hours."

Rin laughed, "Yeah, but I want something that gives me _substance_. And today's been pretty epic already—why not finish it off with some place interesting to eat?"

"You're asking for a lot, girl." Miku chuckled, fingering her car keys.

The car they walked toward hollered a loud click and the two opened the doors at the same time, putting all their bags into the back seat. Miku adjusted herself in the driver's seat while next to her Rin pulled the seat belt over her. There was a moment of silence before Miku turned the key in the ignition, as if she played with a thought in her mind.

"Actually, there is one place I can think of..."

"Ooh, what is it?" Rin was open to any suggestion, as she didn't have any ideas of her own.

"There's this cool diner that's open until midnight. I've been there only once, but I remember the food was really great. And the best part is that the servers sometimes break out into song."

Rin, being interested in music herself, beamed at the idea, "Oh, cool! Let's go."

"That was quick." Miku laughed, pulling out of the parking spot.

"Well, I'm hungry—anything but pancakes!"

* * *

"Looks sort of retro." Rin said as Miku turned the car into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Well, it's supposed to be—it's all for the mood."

"Voca-Vocaloid Diner, huh?"

"Yeah, I know, the name sounds lame, but trust me, it's a cool place." Miku had pulled into a parking spot and turned off the ignition.

The two girls shouldered their purses and walked toward the restaurant. It flashed with neon signs and lights that seemed to bounce off its lustrous walls. Between its surroundings, it stuck out like a sore thumb, but Miku was right—it was kind of cool. As they approached the door, Rin caught the sight of a couple, arm-in-arm, walking out laughing and giggling, reflecting on their recently-lived experience. Rin sighed.

"Was that a _sigh _of discontentment, Rinny?" Miku flashed her head toward Rin.

"Huh? Oh, no! I just yawned, that's all."

"Mmmmhm..." Miku didn't seem convinced, but she had decided to let it go.

Rin was in that stage where she was ready to settle down in a relationship, but could not find the right guy. Or rather, no guy ever seemed to take a glance in her direction. All the girls around her in relationships made it seem so _easy_. All they'd have to do is put on a little make-up, smile, and a guy would come trotting towards them. For Rin, she could stand on a soap box in the middle of the street for the whole world to see and no man would take a second glance in her direction.

Which this was the reason why her best friend, Miku, took her out on so many girls' nights—to cheer her up.

Rin's spirits immediately lifted once they entered the restaurant, however. Everything was so vibrant in color. The lights were fluorescent, yet dim, creating the perfect mood. The exact type of music she adored was playing to serve as an ambiance and as the final, perfect touch, there was a small stage in the corner of the restaurant with a mic stand.

"How many?" A woman with long, pink hair asked. On her uniform was a name tag that read "Luka."

Even the people were interesting.

"Two." Miku smiled.

"Right this way," Luka smiled, walking off in the direction of the stage after grabbing two menus from her side.

She had brought Miku and Rin to a table with the number "3" flashing over it in a yellow neon light that sat next to the stage. Sliding the menus on the table, she waited for Miku and Rin to seat themselves.

"All right, so Len will be your server—he'll get to you shortly. Enjoy your stay." She flashed a pearly smile and walked off to the entrance to greet more customers.

"This is great." Rin said, opening her menu.

"You haven't even tried the food yet. And no one has even sung!"

"I know, but I can tell right away."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a smooth, boyish voice, "Hey there, gals, my name is Len, and I'll be your server. What can I get you two this evening? Do you want water, soda, milk sha—"

At that moment, Rin had glanced up at the server who was supposedly Len and immediately caught his eyes. For a moment, he didn't even talk. He stood there, pen to a notepad, staring at Rin with his jaw dropped. Rin could see that his eyes were wide under his tossed, blonde hair that was pulled tightly back into a short pony tail—were his eyes blue? She couldn't tell under the dim light, but they seemed to be sparkling.

"I'll have a chocolate milk shake." Miku intervened—a small snicker on her face.

"Got it—" Len quickly scribbled on his notepad, then immediately turned toward Rin again, this time leaning slightly forward, "And what about you?"

"Umm..." Rin fumbled through the menu trying to find the drinks.

"Try their milkshakes—they're good." Miku whispered.

"Oh, then I'll have an orange milkshake."

"You betcha!" Len replied enthusiastically, making another note, "I'll get those ready for you and then I'll be back to take your orders, okay?"

"Okay, thank you." Rin smiled.

With that Len walked away, but not without a second glance toward their table.

"Interesting waiter, huh?" Miku laughed, leaning across the table towards Rin.

"Huh? Yeah, they all seem pretty enthusiastic here."

"That's not what I meant." Miku slapped her hand against her forehead.

A few moments had passed, and after some peeks through the menu and some intense decision making, Len had returned with a tray topped with two milkshakes. His shoulders seemed more raised now, as if a tension was present that wasn't there before. Carefully, he placed the two milkshakes in front of the girls.

"One chocolate milkshake and one orange milkshake." He moved the tray under his arm and brought out his notepad and pen again. This time he tried to glance in between the two, but he lingered more-so on Rin, who was taking her final look through the menu.

"Have we made any decisions, gals?"

"Yeah, I'll just have the original." Miku closed her menu and handed it off to Len after he had made his note. He leaned in toward Rin once more.

"I'll have the chicken club sandwich." She closed her menu, and nearly shot back in her seat when she looked up to find Len staring intently and directly at her. Something in her chest jumped.

"Of course." He scribbled once again, "And I'll be back in a few minutes, ladies."

And with that he walked away, but this time it was Rin that kept her gaze on him. The only thing that had turned her attention back, was Miku, who only started whispering when he was clear away from them. She leaned over the table again, grasping the straw of her milkshake between her finger and thumb, excitedly looking at Rin.

"He is kind of cute, huh?"

"Huh?" Rin detected a slight tremor in her voice, as she jumped back toward Miku, feeling her face flush, "Yeah, I guess he is." She glanced off in his direction where the counter under the white lights was.

Len was moving between cooks, seemingly jumping around, saying something to each of them, face beaming. Now that he was under the white light, she could make out his form more clearly. He did, in fact, have blue eyes and his hair was a caramel blonde that seemed to accent his pale skin quite nicely. Catching herself, Rin turned back toward Miku, who was now resting her chin on interlocked fingers and had an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Rin laughed.

"Oh, nothing..."

After a few songs over the speaker later and a few more minutes of painful empty stomachs, Len returned with glorious food. He gently set down the plates, Rin's mouth nearly salivating. Before Len left this time, however, he took two small paper bowls.

"I hope you gals enjoy your dinner." He took a bottle of ketchup in one hand and squirted something into the bowls. First setting one in front of Miku and then Rin, "I'll be back if you need anything." Then with a wink, he walked off toward the counter.

Rin glanced down at her ketchup. It was in the shape of a heart.

"Oo la, la." Miku teased.

"What, didn't you get one, too?"

"Hey, I just got a smiley face." Miku took the bottle of ketchup at their table and squirted some more into the small paper dish.

"Oh," Rin said staring at the heart, fingering for one of the fries and munching on it. Quickly, she thought of something to change the subject, "Oh, hey, didn't you say the servers sing here?"

"Yeah, and speak of the devil." Miku motioned towards the stage.

Rin turned around to find Len stepping toward the microphone stand. With a cough, the music playing over the restaurant hushed and the voices from the customers lowered to a whisper.

"This song is dedicated towards a very special guest at table number 3."

Rin whirled her head toward the neon number that hung over their table..."3." She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks—thank goodness they were in dim light, it would make it that much harder for Miku to see her blushing furiously. Shortly thereafter, a beautiful, enticing voice rang through her ears.

_"The number one princess in the whole entire world—I know by heart how to treat you like that...Don't I?"_

Rin suddenly forgot how hungry she was. Her full attention was toward the blonde on stage, dancing and singing in her direction. Miku was trying her best to hold in boisterous chuckles, watching Rin's reactions. She didn't need white light to tell her friend was completely red in the face. Rin was turned completely around in her seat, her hand set on the back, eyes locked on Len. When the song had ended and when claps were flooding the diner, Len looked toward Rin once more and winked. As if emerging from a spell, Rin quickly turned around in her seat and set her hands on the no longer warm sandwich and quickly placed her mouth on it.

Miku, already halfway done with her meal, turned the straw in her drink, closely observing Rin, "Hey, Rinny..."

"Hmm?" Her mouth was full like a chipmunk.

"So what if your lonely status of 'single' was to be changed?"

Rin swallowed hard, "What do you mean?"

Miku threw her head back and laughed, "I mean what if you went out with that server—Len?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Rin!" Miku threw her hands up, "I don't know about you, but he's definitely making the moves on you! And you _do_ think he's cute, right?"

"Well, yeah... but what if he's not the right guy?"

"Give him a chance! I don't think he's going to half-butt a relationship with you if he went out of his way to _dedicate_ a song to you like that—oh and don't forget about the heart in your ketchup... and the starry eyes he keeps giving you."

Rin and Miku went back and forth for quite a while until they had finished their food. And like most girls would do on a girls' night, they spent a good chunk of time just talking—giggling and laughing. They didn't realize that the rest of the customers had already left and that the janitors were already mopping the floor. Their conversation went to a complete halt when they heard a squeak from a stool being scooted up to their table. Miku and Rin turned to see Len seating himself at the end of their table, setting his elbows on its surface and cupping his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Hey," he said to both of them, but mostly Rin.

"Aren't you supposed to be serving people?" Miku asked.

"It's midnight—we're pretty much closed. You two are the only ones here."

Miku looked like she had been caught in the middle of a crime at first, but quickly a devious smile crossed her face, "Oh, I'm sorry! We'll leave as soon as we can—but can I use the restroom first?"

"Yeah, sure, it's around the corner there." Len pointed off in a direction and then returned to facing Rin.

"Thank you!" Miku shouldered her purse and got up out of her seat, winking at Rin as she left.

Rin, of course, flushed.

"What's your name?" Len was smiling now. He was much more mellow now, and something in the air about him seemed to make Rin fly.

"Rin."

"Nice to meet you—I'm Len." He laughed, "I guess you already knew that, but I'm doing it properly this time. You know—without being in work."

Rin chuckled back at him, "You make such a nice server though—you sing so well."

"Oh, really?" Len sat up, "Oh, you've heard nothing yet... you should see me at a karaoke box."

Rin was sensing a playful challenge, "Oh, yeah? I'm pretty good, myself." She was snickering at him.

Something about him seem to make her open up.

"Maybe..." Len was a little bit more hesitant now, "Maybe we could go out sometime? Like next weekend? I'm off. Then I could show you my mad karaoke skills."

Unconsciously, a smile crept across Rin's face, "Sure thing—I'm free next weekend too."

Len fished his notepad out of his breast pocket and pulled a pen out, scribbling as he had when he was taking orders. Except this time, he tore off the paper and slid it on the table towards Rin.

"There's my number."

"Thanks." Rin smiled, taking it in her hands and folding it, "Can I see your hand for a bit?"

Len slowly held out his hand as Rin snatched the pen and began scribbling her number onto his skin. A low chuckle passed his lips.

"And there's mine."

* * *

Rin glanced at her cell phone anxiously as she waited in front of the fountain in the plaza of a very popular shopping district. She was five minutes early. She brushed her orange dress, her favorite outfit, and made sure one last time that there were no wrinkles in it. These were going to be the longest five minutes of her life—or so she thought.

"Hey, Rin!"

Off in the distance, she could see Len running toward her, waving his hand. She waved back at him, smiling, and her heart skipping a beat.


End file.
